Once Upon a Time : Sleeping Beauty
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Kutukan sudah merajalela, ketiga peri menemui jalan buntu, satu-satunya pangeran yang mereka harapkan akan membangunkan Tuan Putri mereka-pun menjadi korban kutukan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan demi membangunkan sang Sleeping Beauty Dei-Dei!
1. Kutukan

**Udah ada di kepala, akirnya ditulis...eh...gatel juga nih tangan...di-aplod dahh...**

**Judulnya adalah ciri khas dongeng feiri tel alias...eh...dongeng tuh feiri tel ding yahh... Sudahlahh... Silahkan menikmatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...:D**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time…

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Bulan Merah or Red Moon, alias Aka-Tsuki…(what ever..), Raja Pein dan Ratu Konan mengadakan sebuah pesta penyambutan untuk putri mereka yang baru lahir. Setelah sekian lama mereka menginginkan seorang anak, akhirnya keinginan mereka tercapai. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum untuk para tamu saat mereka memuji-muji putri mereka yang cantik, mulus, kiyut dan tersenyum bahagia di pelukan Ratu Konan. Putri kecil dengan rambut pirang dan kulit putih bersih, sungguh secantik ibunda dan se….modis ayahandanya :D Mereka menamakan putri mereka Dei-Dei. Diantara para tamu undangan tersebut, hadir juga tiga orang peri kerajaan Bulan Merah yang terkenal karena mejik (ilmu sihir maksutnyah..) mereka yang ampuh. Mereka datang dan berniat memberikan putri Dei-Dei hadiah.

Peri pertama dengan rambut spike dan berwarna biru muda menghampiri Ratu Konan sambil berputar ala ballerina dengan sayapnya yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang bersinar memasuki jendela.

"Hamba peri Kisame, peri kesehatan dan kekuatan. Hamba akan memberikan hadiah kesehatan dan kekuatan untuk Putri Dei-Dei…"

"Terima kasih peri Kisame", Ratu Konan melemparkan senyum menyandranya (menawan) pada Kisame yang kemudian berputar-putar lagi duduk di bangku VIP-nya. Setelah duduk, Jiraiya yang duduk di belakang bangku Kisame mengipasinya dan memberikan segelas air setelah melihat Kisame pucat pasi akibat aksi berputarnya yang over dosis.

Kemudian dengan mata berbinar-binar, seorang peri lain bangkit dari kubur… eh kursinya menuju Ratu Konan. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan tenang setelah melihat efek sok aksi Kisame yang berakibat fatal, dia lebih memilih santai.

"Hamba peri Kakuzu, peri kemakmuran dan kekayaan. Hamba akan memberikan hadiah kemakmuran dan kekayaan untuk Putri Dei-Dei agar kelak Putri Dei-Dei dapat menuntaskan masalah pajak…."kata-kata terakhir Kakuzu terbungkam penutup mulutnya sehingga Raja dan Ratu tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi toh Ratu tersenyum juga dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga padanya.

Setelah Kakuzu duduk di bangkunya, seorang peri hiperaktif berdiri dan bersiap terbang menuju Ratu Konan ketika...

BRAKKKKKKKKK...!!

pintu masuk dibanting dengan suara keras memekakan telinga membuat semua hadirin dan hadirat tersentak menatap pintu masuk dengan pandangan mengutuk. Tetapi kemudian pandangan mereka luluh menatap seseorang dengan jubah hitam panjang berkilauan nan seksi, kontras dengan pemilik body tersebut yang pucat dan berambut putih.

"Wah...wah... Ada pesta rupanya... Tetapi, aku tidak diundang... Mengapa begitu Ratu Konan?!"

Ratu Konan dan Raja Pein mundur selangkah saat sang penyihir berambut putih mendekati mereka. Mereka mencoba menyembunyikan Dei-Dei dari pandangan sang penyihir tetapi... **TERLAMBATT**..!!

"Ah..Bukan begitu Penyihir Hidan... Kami pikir engkau terlalu sibuk belakangan ini, jadi kami tidak mau merepotkanmu..." Ratu Konan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum manisnya mengatasi speechlessnya Raja Pein gara-gara tindikan baru di lidahnya.

"Oooh...begitu ya..?? Tidak...tidak merepotkan...lagipula aku sudah di sini, aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah pada Putri kecil ini... " penyihir Hidan menatap Dei-Dei sambil tersenyum manis...

"Kedua peri sudah memberimu kesehatan dan kemakmuran, aku akan memberikan kecantikan untukmu wahai putri kecil..." mendengarnya Ratu Konan dan Raja Pein terkejut dan tersenyum, mereka tidak menyangka penyihir Hidan yang narsis memberikan kecantikan pada putri mereka.

"Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, bijaksana sehingga semua menyayangimu dan saat usiamu 17 tahun... jarimu akan tertusuk jarum pintal dan kau akan mati...HA..HA..HA..HA...!!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK...!!"

seisi ruangan geger...bukan karena kutukan penyihir Hidan, tetapi karena tawa penyihir Hidan yang memekakan telinga dan memecahkan kaca-kaca, gelas, piring, mangkuk, vas...dan juga keheningan... Ditengah kekacauan para undangan yang berusaha bersembunyi di bawah kursi menghindari pecahan kaca, penyihir Hidan melenggang pergi...

"Aw..!! Sialan!", maki penyihir Hidan saat menginjak kaca.

**TAMADH..**

* * *

_hehe...nggak ding... soale cuma iseng ni... karena jalan ceritanya uda jelas, mo dilanjutin juga pastinya uda bisa ditebak kann...:D Habisnya kebayang sajah, acem mana jadinya kalo Dei-Dei (diperankan oleh Deidara) jadi tuan putri cantik yang diperebutkan para pangeran en dia menuntut dibikinin 1000 candi...eh? Itu Roro Jonggrang kah?_

_tapi kalo banyak yg minta dilanjutin yaaa...akan ai lanjutkann... Tapi... moga-moga gada yang mengutuk en menyumpah yahh...soalnya yg jadi peri kok serem-serem yakk...tapi peri ke-3 masih belum kluar yakk..??_


	2. Peri Tobi

**Hyaaaah...**

**danke bwat para pecinta akatsuki ft. putri tidur yang meriviw... **

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : Sudahlah! Umur itu tidak penting..:D dan Kakuzu adalah peri kekayaan, kalo dia memberi kepelitan, beda lagi namanya….. Sasuke cuman cameo kok, dia uda bosen melulu jadi tokoh utama.**

**Suna no Yuki : Kemunculan peri ke3, jreng…jreeeeeeng…..**

**Azure Azalea : Yak bener! Tokoh utamanya personel Akatsuki, yang laen cameo nggak penting..:D**

**Rin Kajuji : Iya ni! Dilanjutin kok!!**

* * *

**Chappu.2**

Para hadirin masih berlindung di bawah meja dan kursi, setelah Penyihir Hidan keluar dari ruangan mereka mulai menyumpah-nyumpah (Sumpah pramuka, sumpah pemuda, sumpah karate, de el el, de es be, pokoknya smua dah yang biza disumpahin..) sedangkan Penyihir Hidan udah duluan ngabur balik ke kastilnya naik Nimbus 2000-nya yang sudah lunas.. (dicicil 8 taon..). Biaza, kendaraan wajib penyihir, pernah Penyihir Hidan naik karpet terbang, tapi begitu diparkir di pasar, tuh karpet musnah gak berbekas.

"Ohh...Dei-Dei putrikuuuu...", Ratu Konan menangis sambil memeluk Dei-Dei yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Raja Pein hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung permaisurinya dengan wajah... sedih..(niatnya nunjukin wajah sedih..tapi gara-gara wajahnya, kontan para undangan berhenti bersumpah karena tampang Raja Pein lebih serem dari pada waktu berantem).

"Yang Mulia Ratu Konan..." seorang peri terbang ke dekat Ratu Konan, suaranya yang manis kontras dengan wajahnya yang... spiral berwarna oranye. Seorang penjaga dengan rambut hitam berpotongan aneh seperti ekor ayam menusuknya dengan bagian belakang tombaknya.

"Au! Apaan sih?"

"Nggak sopan tauk ngadep pake-pake topeng sgala..", gerutu si penjaga.

"Ah! Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak apa-apa.." Raja Pein akhirnyah bersuara.

"Ah, benar..." si peri bertopeng-pun membuka topengnya.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!

OWAAAAAAAA...OWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

"PAKAI LAGI TOPENGMU!!", Raja Pein membentaknya saat Ratu dan putrinya bereaksi seperti itu. Peri itu sambil gemetaran memakai kembali topengnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang keriput dan matanya yang merah aneh.

"Ha..hamba peri Tobi, peri cinta dan keadilan..(lol).."

"Ah..benar! Kau..apa kau bisa membatalkan kutukan Penyihir Hidan peri Tobi?" Ratu menyeka air matanya menatap peri Tobi penuh harap.

"Ah..maaf Ratu, hamba tidak bisa..."

"Oh.. Tidaaak..." Ratu Konan kembali berurai air mata, membuat seorang pelayan berambut hitam berpotongan bob dan alis tebal tergesa-gesa membawa sekotak tissue baru dan memberikannya pada Raja Pein.

"Ta..tapi...hamba, mungkin masih bisa melakukan sesuatu...", peri Tobi merasakan pandangan seluruh hadirin menatapnya.

"Heh? Si Tobi punya ide? Tumben-tumbenan tuh?" Kakuzu tersenyum tidak percaya menatap rekannya yang sedang tegang tidak berkutik, apalagi bergerak di hadapan penguasa negeri Bulan Merah yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam dan terpercaya, yang gosipnya kalo sampe dikedipin, yang ditatap bisa tewas seketika.

"Ah.. Nggak heran, dia kan yang paling rajin baca buku panduan 'Fairy in Fairy Tales' ", Kisame menimpalinya sambil menyembuhkan Jiraiya yang tertancap ratusan kaca di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah... Hamba akan mencobanya..." Tobi mengulurkan tongkatnya ke atas kepala Putri Dei-Dei "Putri Dei-Dei, kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, bijaksana sehingga semua menyayangimu dan saat usiamu 17 tahun... jarimu akan tertusuk jarum pintal dan kau akan mati..." semua pandangan menancap pada Peri Tobi, tetapi peri Tobi tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan..

"..suri... Dan akan datang seorang pangeran yang mencintaimu, baik hati, tidak sombong, lemah lembut, rajin menabung, patuh pada orang tua,...(de es be, pokokna yang baik-baik dahh..) membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman.."

cling...cling..cling...cling...

tiba-tiba ujung tongkat peri Tobi seperti mengeluarkan gliter yang berkilauan membungkus tubuh sang Putri, menandakan mejik-nya telah disetujui oleh Badan Persetujuan Mejik Peri (Eh, Punyanya Peri Kisame dengan Peri Kakuzu juga disetujui, cuma, karena kasusnya nggak seheboh peri Tobi, mereka cukup cling sekali sajah).

semua hadirin mengelu-elukan peri Tobi, dan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya, peri Tobi berbahagia...(HALAH!! Sok melankolis ah!!). Tetapi, ada bagian yang tidak bisa di hilangkan ataw diganti, yaitu tentang 'jarum'-nya, sehingga akhirnya Raja Pein memutuskan untuk meresmikan jarum sebagai benda ilegal, dan tidak boleh diperjual-belikan ataupun dimiliki oleh siapapun di dalam negeri Bulan Merah. Pada akhirnya, mereka harus mengimpor pakaian dari kampung sebelah, Sunagakure.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

Seperti dikatakan oleh para peri dan penyihir Hidan. Putri Dei-Dei benar-benar tumbuh menjadi cantik, pintar, sehat dan sbagainya.

"Deeei...!!"

Seorang anak seumurannya dengan rambut merah pendek menghampirinya dengan bersemangat. Sasori putra duta besar Sunagakure, teman bermain Putri Dei-Dei sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun berlari dengan wajah tersenyum lebar menghampiri Putri Dei-Dei.

"Aku masih akan di Bulan Merah sampai 5 tahun lagi! Ayahku diangkat menjadi duta besar lagi... Jadi kita masih bisa bermain lebih lama lagi.."

"Benarkah?? Tapi, tinggallah di sini walaupun ayahmu sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi... Karena aku tidak diijinkan meninggalkan negeri ini, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat-lihat keluar negeri.."

"Tenang saja, kalau aku bepergian, aku akan menceritakannya padamu!! Tapi, aku pasti datang lagi ke sini"

"Sungguh? Janji?" Putri Dei-Dei berbinar-binar mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Sasori yang menyambutnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!"

**Tu bi Kontinudh...(a.k.a bersambungg..)**

* * *

**Lhaaa... Kok ceritanya jadi kemana ya..??**

**ah, sudahlahh..., hakikatnya masih putri tidur kok!! Don wori para fans putri tidur mania...**

**tetaplah meriviw... :D**


	3. Perpisahan

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para reviewer, Faika Araifa, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Hinamori Momo-Kuchiki Yukiko, Azure Azalea, en Rin Kajuji. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!!!

Bwat yang cukup naruh ni cerita di daftar favorit / alert, makasih juga...(ga mau nyebut nama ah!). Gomen terlalu lama karena kering ide. Tapi akirnya berlanjut juga.

Ja, baca aja dah.

**

* * *

Chapter III**

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak ayah Sasori bertugas kembali sebagai duta besar di negeri Bulan Merah. Putri Dei-Dei dan Sasori sudah berumur 15 tahun sejak saat itu (saat janjian itutuh). Dan tibalah hari perpisahan mereka berdua.

Putri Dei-Dei tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat Sasori menggenggam tangannya di stasiun kereta. Peluit kereta terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan asap putih dari cerobong yang terlihat seperti disemburkan tinggi-tinggi, menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Aku harus pergi Dei!"

"Oh, tidak! Sasori!"

"Dei!"

"Sasori!"

"Dei!"

"Sasori!"

"Shino"

"Kiba"

"Hinata"

"Guk!"

Tiga orang + seekor anjing yang sampai di pintu gerbong dengan polos ikut-ikutan nyebut nama, dikiranya nyocokin namanya dengan nama yang tertulis di tiket kereta.

"Gerbong satu, nomer 3 A,B,C,D", seorang yang pake kaca mata hitam memeriksa tiket di tangannya.

"Gerbong satu??!! SIIIP! Paling depan! Deket masinis!", seorang yang pake tato di wajah dengan semangat segera berjalan ke arah lokomotif.

"Ki..Kiba-kun! Gerbong satu di ujung, paling belakang", personil terakhir menghentikan si anak bertato tadi, dan setelah perdebatan akhirnya dengan polos juga mereka masuk ke dalam kereta tanpa peduli dengan tatapan maut pasangan **** (biiiip). Setelah bau ketiga makhluk tak diundang tadi mulai hilang, pasangan biiip tadi melanjutkan berpegangan tangan dengan mahsyuk (apa tuh?!), dibuat semirip mungkin sperti telenovela yang biasanya mereka tonton di dapur bersama Yu Tsunade dan Yu Shizune (mbak maksutnya), koki di istana. Peluit kereta bunyi untuk yang terakhir kali dan kereta sudah bergerak tetapi Sasori dan Putri Dei-Dei masih belum mau saling melepaskan tangan juga. Ayah Sasori di dalam kereta yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelakuan putranya yang nggak penting dengan dongkol menarik kerah baju Sasori hingga Sasori ter-masuk (??) ke dalam kereta sebelum kereta mulai menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Tidak! Ayahanda!", Sasori menuntut ayahnya yang dengan cuek kembali ke kursinya meninggalkan Sasori yang masih tidak terima di pintu.

"Sasori!", suara Putri Dei-Dei terdengar jelas memanggil Sasori. Sasori langsung melongok keluar pintu dan melihat Putri Dei-Dei yang berlari mengejar kereta.

"Dei!"

"Sasori! Kau janji akan datang lagi kan?!"

"Ya! Aku pasti datang lagi!"

"Janji?!"

"Ya! Aku janji! Jaga dirimu Dei!"

"Kau juga!"

Akhirnya kereta sudah tidak terkejar lagi dan Putri Dei-Dei hanya berdiri sambil berlinangan air mata. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, dengan lemah membalas lambaian tangan Sasori yang masih terlihat melambaikan tangannya di salah satu pintu gerbong kereta.

(eh! Anooo…. Ini bukan kayak adegan Heri Potter dkk pergi naik Hogwarts Express lho! Adegan ini kaya Rahul yang ngejar Anjali di film Kuch-Kuch Hota Hai!) *author dikeroyok massa*.

Di tempat lain, penyihir sexy berambut abu-abu memandangi baskom berisi air yang memantulkan gambar perpisahan Putri Dei-Dei dan Sasori dengan sebal.

"Huh! Akhirnya pergi juga!", komentarnya ketus.

0000000000

Dua tahun kemudian, negeri Bulan Merah yang tentram tiba-tiba saja berubah mencekam. Di pintu-pintu gerbang, penjagaan dua kali lipat lebih ketat. Pemeriksaan di tiap pintu masuk ke dalam negeri Bulan Merah juga jauh lebih ketat. Di depan pintu gerbang, sebuah baliho yang ukurannya hampir sebesar pintu gerbang di pasang di samping pintu. Baliho berwarna putih polos dengan gambar jarum di dalam bulatan yang disilang berwarna merah, dengan jelas memberi tahukan bahwa semua jenis jarum, terutama jarum jahit di larang masuk negeri Bulan Merah.

Semua itu karena Putri Dei-Dei. Beberapa hari menjelang hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Raja Pein semakin gencar melakukan pembersihan di dalam negaranya dan istana khususnya.

Dan tibalah juga hari ulang tahun Putri Dei-Dei.

Seluruh negeri Bulan Merah ikut mempersiapkan acara untuk tuan putri kesayangan mereka. Sarutobi Brothers, pembuat kembang api paling terkenal di negeri Bulan Merah sudah mempersiapkan pesta kembang api yang meriah untuk Putri Dei-Dei. Killer Bee jauh-jauh diundang dari Negeri Petir, khusus untuk meramaikan malam itu dengan konser rapnya yang merajai chart top 20 channel VI. Dan tentunya idola sepanjang masa dari negeri Bulan Merah, Orochimaru si belly dancer sudah bersedia menari di panggung mengiringi Killer Bee. Saat mendengar Orochimaru ingin mengiringi Killer Bee menyanyi, Killer Bee langsung memesan tiket kereta ke negeri Bulan Merah dan tiba dua bulan sebelum konsernya. Alasannya, dia ingin mempersiapkan konsernya sebaik mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya Killer Bphhh…(author dibekep Killer Bee, diiket, dilemparin ke sungai).

Dua bulan kemudian setelah author berhasil meloloskan diri, dan terdampar di Enies Lobby, lalu harus setengah mati melarikan diri sama-sama pasukan bajak laut yang badannya bisa melar, lalu kesasar di negeri entah berantah yang dikelilingi pasir kemudian digodain sama cowok cakep berambut coklat panjang, dan hampir saja terjatuh dalam jerat pernikahan, diserbu fansnya Neji dan akhirnya sampai juga ke negeri Bulan Merah (bilang aja kalo males cerita panjang lebar! Huuu……!!!!! Author dilemparin pake sepatu, tetapi dia tetap tabah menjalani, *dinyanyiin*- author skarang dilemparin pake kaus kaki).

Saat memasuki pintu gerbang Bulan Merah, semua orang berjatuhan (baca: hibernasi). Dan terdengarlah suara melengking Penyihir Hidan.

"Ohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!! Aku masih lebih hebat dari kalian! Lihatlah kutukanku!", Penyihir Hidan tertawa-tawa di hadapan ketiga peri yang menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Dia hanya tidur! Mejik-ku masih lebih ampuh dari milikmu! Dia akan bangun" Peri Tobi, Peri Kakuzu dan Peri Kisame melindungi tuan putri kesayangan mereka dari Penyihir Hidan yang tampak ingin membawa pergi Putri Dei-Dei.

"Ya! Bangun dengan ciuman pangeran?! Cih! Kalau pangerannya tidak pernah datang, artinya dia tidak akan bangun kan??!!", cemooh Penyihir Hidan. Seakan baru sadar, Peri Tobi mengkerut setelah ditancapi oleh keempat mata Peri Kakuzu dan Peri Kisame. Merasa dirinya diatas angin, Penyihir Hidan tertawa lebih keras. Penyihir Hidan mengacungkan tongkatnya yang setinggi tubuhnya dan sewarna dengan gaunnya hari itu (hitam keunguan) pada ketiga peri. Kemudian ketiga peri terlempar keluar dari jendela setelah tanpa sadar dihantam oleh sesuatu berwarna hijau, seperti akar pohon raksasa.

"Fufufu…! Bagus Zetsu! Penuhi istana ini dengan tanaman berduri. Aku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke dalam istana ini, termasuk ketiga peri sok pintar itu.

"Osh Hi-chan"

"Oy! Bukannya Hi-darling?!"

"Nggak! Ini hari Kamis kok! Hari Senen Kamis kan Hi-chan! Kalo Rebo Jumat baru Hi-darling"

"Siapa bilang ini Kamis? Ini Jumat! Nih!", Zetsu berdebat sendiri sambil berjalan keluar, sisi hitamnya merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalender meja lalu jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah angka. Sisi putih Zetsu yang merasa benar menarik kalender meja dari tangan si hitam dan memperhatikannya.

"Apaan??!! Ini mah kalender dua tahun lalu!"

"Masa sih?!", Zetsu hitam menarik kalender mejanya dari tangan Zetsu putih. Setelah melihat tahun yang tertulis, dia pun tertawa bersalah.

"Hehe… salah lihat! Ya udah yuuk, kita mulai berkebun", dan menyingkirlah mereka…..ummm….dia.

Lalu, apa rencana selanjutnya Penyihir Hidan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari Putri Dei-Dei? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga peri? Apakah Sasori akan kembali demi Dei-Deinya?!

* * *

Apa coba??!! :D

Hahaha…!!! Rasanya waktu pertama bikin, aku ngerasa ceritanya kalo yang meranin akatsuki bakalan lucu dah. Tapi, seiring jalannya waktu. Aku kok ngerasa makin jayus yah??!! Pokoknya masih butuh bantuan riviw dong! Gada semangat nih….. hehe….


	4. Kembalinya Sang Pangeran

Hehe….

Lanjud lagi nih!

**KAz3n4 **: Hahaha…. Baliho. Itu gi populer blakangan ini. Itu poster ukuran raksasa yang biasanya dipake bwat iklannya caleg (itutuh, yang dipampang di jalan-jalan yang ada potonya).

**Akasuna no Azura** : Uhuhuhu… iya, lama apdetnya karna gada ide sama skali. Ini udah mendingan, awalnya chapter 3 tuh kubuat 100 persen fic romannya sasoXdei. Umm…. Nggak mau sodaraan ma Dei-Dei yak??!! Hmmm….. fine then…..

**

* * *

CHAP IV  
**

Ratusan kilometer dari negeri Bulan Merah, pemuda berambut merah sedang mengagumi kain merah panjang yang digelar dihadapannya. Kemudian pemuda itu memberikan beberapa lembar mata uang Rupee pada wanita berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya.

"Aca…Aca… terima kasih Tuan. Silakan datang lagi (pake logat India-an :D)", wanita itu mengatupkan kedua tangan di hadapannya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng pada Sasori yang berjalan pergi membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

"_Tunggu saja Dei! Aku pasti datang membawakan hadiah yang banyak untukmu. Satu dari setiap tempat yang kudatangi. Kau pasti suka", _pemuda itu dengan riang berjalan pulang ke rumah kecil yang disewanya selama berada di negeri itu.

Selama lima tahun belakangan, sejak meninggalkan Bulan Merah, Sasori mulai bertualang. Dia datang ke negri-negri yang dulu sering dibicarakannya bersama Putri Dei-Dei. Sasori sudah mengunjungi negeri Cina dan belajar berdagang, dia mengunjungi negri Amerika dan belajar membuat film, kemudian negri Italia untuk belajar memasak, negri Yunani untuk belajar arsitektur, negri Indonesia untuk belajar menari (lhah??!!) serta beberapa tempat lain. Dan perhentian terakhirnya adalah negri India ini.

Sampai di India, barang bawaannya bertumpuk. Hanya hadiah untuk Dei-nya tersayang yang ditinggalkannya di Bulan Merah. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan Kankurou ataupun Gaara, para pembantunya *author dibakar fansnya Kankurou ma Gaara*, yang terus mengeluhkan beratnya bawaannya. Semua demi Dei-nya.

Dan di saat Kankurou dan Gaara berpikir penderitaan mereka akan segera berakhir, mereka sadar. Ini baru saja dimulai.

"Kankurou! Gaara! Keluarkan pedang dan golok yang kita beli di Cina!", Sasori menatap hutan mawar dan tanaman berduri di hadapannya. _'Apa-apaan ini?! Lima tahun lalu Bulan Merah tidak seperti hutan begini. Apa aku salah jurusan?!'_, pikir Sasori panik. Dia menoleh ke arah kedua anak buahnya.

"Mana?! Kok belum dikeluarkan?!", bentak Sasori yang mulai tidak sabar.

"A…Anu… Pedang Pembunuh Naga dan Golok Pembunuh Naga itu Tuan?", Tanya Gaara sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya! Memangnya Tombak Pembunuh Naga juga kebeli?", jawab Sasori sewot. Mau tidak mau dia teringat lelang yang diikutinya saat masih di negri Cina memperebutkan satu set senjata Pembunuh Naga. Niatnya dia akan memberikan ketiga benda itu sebagai hadiah untuk Putri Dei-Dei. Tetapi Tombak Pembunuh Naga ternyata sudah dibeli oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bergigi hiu yang datang lebih dulu ke tempat pelelangan. Orang itu seenaknya menggetokkan palu sah-sahan (apaan nih??!!) sebelum pelelang yang lain sempat ikutan menawar.

Setelah kedua benda itu dikeluarkan dengan hati-hati oleh Gaara dan Kankurou, Sasori melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayo jalan!"

"Eh?" Tanya Gaara dan Kankurou bersamaan.

"Jalan! Kalian sambil bersihin jalan! Kita ke istana", perintah Sasori enteng.

Baru kali itu Kankurou dan Gaara merasakan emosi mereka melampaui batas. Enak sekali bos mereka menyuruh mereka melakukan pekerjaan seberat itu sedangkan dia santai-santai. Setiap hari selama lima tahun sejak ayahnya menugaskan mereka berdua untuk mengikuti Sasori berpetualang, mereka sudah sebisa mungkin menahan emosi. Dan ini sudah pada batasnya!

Gaara dan Kankurou mengayunkan Golok dan Pedang Pembunuh Naga pada Sasori tanpa ampun. Dan tamatlah riwayat Akasuna no Sasori di tangan kedua pembantunya yang tidak setia *gantian author diburu fansnya Sasori*.

"A…..apa yang…", Gaara melepaskan Pedang Pembunuh Naga di tangannya dan dengan ketakutan menatap Sasori.

"Tu… Tuan…. Sasori…", Kankurou ikutan panik dan melemparkan Golok Pembunuh Naga di tangannya. Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah dililit akar berwarna hijau yang kemudian menenggelamkan mereka ke dalam tanah.

Di dalam istana, Penyihir Hidan tersenyum menatap ketiga orang yang terlihat di dalam baskom airnya.

"Pangeranmu tidak akan datang. Sudah kubilang kan", Penyihir Hidan mengelus sebelah pipi Putri Dei-Dei yang tertidur dengan ujung telunjuknya. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

* * *

TBC

Anoo... pendek yah??!! Saya juga tahu. Lagian gag kerasa humor lagi, udah fic kejahatan, pembunuhan ini!

Akasuna no Azura! Permintaanmu kukabulkan! Sasori tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan Putri Dei-Dei lagi hahahahahah......!!!!!!!! *digiles Akasuna, kurang puas dibakar lagi ma Akasuna*

tetep riviw yakk para pembaca ^^


	5. Rencana Besar Para Peri

**hanaruki-chibi **: ouww... masa sie gag kebayang kayak mana tampangnya kisame??!! bayangin aja dia kaya mr.2 bon.....BUAGH!!! *dilempar kompor ma kisame*

**Akasuna no Azura** : Oufh! Panjang sekali ripiwannya!!!! Ouw, kupikir bakalan ngamuk stelah nii-channya kubantai :p. Oiya, Hidan itu penyihir. Perinya cuma Peri Tobi, Peri Kisame ma Peri Kakuzu. Aku juga suka skali adegan di kreta itu, walopun uda nonton berkali-kali, tapi tetep aja pengen nangis kalo nonton lagi. Makasih yah uda ngerapel riviw bwat fic-ku, riviw lagi yahh :p

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Hehe…. Emang siapa lagi yang asalnya dari Suna kalo bukan mereka bedua??!! Temari sie udah go internasional *dikipas Temari*. AARGH!!! Jangan bilang kamu nggak tau kisah Sleeping Beauty!!! Dari planet mana sih asalmu??!! *dilempar mouse ma Yuki-chan*. Dei memang udah kena kutukan sejak bayi, kan kutukannya bilang Dei bakalan mati -suri, diralat Peri Peri Tobi-, waktu umur 17 tahun. Sedangkan Dei pisah dengan Sasori waktu umur mereka 15 tahun. You got that??!!

Hmm…. Ternyata smua lupa sama satu lagi seorang anggota Akatsuki yah??!! Ada istilah: save the best for the last. Dan kusimpen dia bwat yang terakir :D

Ja! Chapter selanjutnya, silakan membaca :D

**

* * *

Chapter V**

Seratus tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian Sasori. Di pinggir hutan mawar dan tanaman berduri yang melindungi istana, berdiri sebuah rumah berbentuk jamur dengan atap berwarna merah dan motif polka dot putih. Di atasnya terdapat cerobong asap yang mengepulkan asap. Pagi yang cerah itu, ketiga peri sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sambil menonton tv (maklum sudah 100 tahun berlalu, teknologi juga bertambah canggih), kata author.

"APA??!!", kata Peri Kisame yang baru sadar sudah 100 tahun berlalu yang artinya,

"Jaman begini mana ada lagi pangeran! Sekarang negara-negara sudah dipimpin sama presiden! Nggak ada lagi pangeran-pangeranan!", sembur Peri Kisame pada Peri Tobi yang sembunyi-sembunyi meminum kopi di balik topeng lolipopnya.

"Haah! Kita sendiri yang salah dulu nggak pikir panjang ngijinin dia mberesin kutukannya Penyihir Hidan", Peri Kakuzu menanggapi dari ujung meja, juga sambil sembunyi-sembunyi menghirup kopi dari balik cadarnya.

"Dasar! Kau ini memang gara-gara kebanyakan baca buku fairy tales sih!", lanjut Peri Kisame pasrah.

"Hhh…. Iya-iya! Ntar aku nyari cara!", sambut Peri Tobi dongkol. Iya sih, memang salahnya berharap-harap yang romantis untuk si Tuan Putri. Soalnya katanya di buku-buku Fairy Tales yang dibacanya, smua tuan putri itu selalu berakhir dengan happily ever after kalo dijodohin dengan pangeran. Memangnya salah ya kalau dia mengikuti plot emas yang sudah ada??!!

Peri Tobi menghabiskan sarapannya dan meletakkan piringnya di atas tempat cuci piring. Dia tidak mau pusing dengan piring kotor karena jadwal cuci piring yang digantung di pintu kulkas mengatakan hari ini adalah jadwalnya Peri Kakuzu. Kalau Peri Kakuzu jelas tidak mungkin mangkir, dia paling anti membayar denda bolos kerja. Peri Tobi duduk di depan meja di ruang tamu. Dia menghidupkan laptopnya dan mulai surfing mencari pangeran-pangeran yang masih eksis di jaman sekarang. Juga tidak lupa, yang masih single.

Sebuah kata kunci dimasukkan, 'pangeran'. Tampak foto-foto bermunculan di layar laptopnya.

"Guys!", teriak Peri Tobi memanggil kedua sobat perinya. Peri Kisame dan Peri Kakuzu mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat nih! Masih banyak kok pangeran di jaman sekarang!", kata Peri Tobi bangga sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hmmm….", Peri Kakuzu menilai, "Yang ini lumayan nih!", jarinya menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum ramah. Wajanya terlihat tampan dan tampak bijaksana.

"Wah! Iya! Iniii….. Pangeran William, dari kerajaan Inggris", Peri Tobi membacakan informasi yang tercetak tebal di atas foto pemuda tersebut, lalu ketiganya terdiam membaca informasi lengkap di bawahnya. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ketiganya tampak bersemu merah.

"Coba cari yang lain", Peri Tobi mengklik tombol back di ujung kiri layarnya, kembali ke deretan foto-foto para pangeran. _Pangeran William terlalu bagus buat Putri Dei-Dei yang sebenernya dulu aku nggak yakin sebenernya dia putri atau putra sih_, pikir ketiga peri kompak. Setelah hampir dua jam mereka bersurfing-surfing ria mencari-cari pangeran yang cocok untuk sang Tuan Putri, mereka jadi putus asa. Semua pangeran dari Eropa, pangeran-pangeran dari Asia bahkan negara-negara Timur Tengah, semua tampak terlalu bagus buat Putri Dei-Dei.

"Kalau begini caranya, Putri Dei-Dei nggak mungkin bangun!", akhirnya Peri Kisame bersuara saat tangannya dengan iseng mengklik-klik website 'Pangeran Tertampan Se-Dunia'. Tangan Peri Kisame berhenti mengklik saat sebuah foto pemuda berambut panjang di atas kuda memakai pakaian berkuda lengkap menarik perhatiannya. Kedua peri lain yang mengira akan mendengar Peri Kisame mengeluh lebih panjang mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptop.

"Itu siapa?", tanya Peri Tobi mulai tertarik.

"Hmm…. Ini Pangeran Itachi dari negara….. KONOHA??!!", sambung Peri Tobi dan Peri Kakuzu. Ternyata negara tetangga mereka masih punya pangeran. Mereka bahkan sudah lupa kalau mereka hidup di negri Bulan Merah.

"Coba lihat lagi!", ketiganya membaca informasi di bawah foto sang pangeran berkuda hitam tersebut. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian setelah ber'wah-wah'ria sambil mengklik-klik koleksi foto sang pangeran yang membuat ketiganya bersemu merah, mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Gimana?", tanya Peri Tobi kemudian.

"Hhhh….", jawab Peri Kakuzu.

"Sebenernya sayang juga sih", timpal Peri Kisame "Apa pangeran seganteng dia perlu kita jadikan korban?!"

"Yaaah… mo gimana lagi. Tabungan kita sudah menipis, kalo Putri Dei-Dei nggak bangun-bangun, nggak ada yang nggaji kita lagi. Kita mau bayar tagihan listrik, beli makanan, loundry, bayar telpon, langganan koran, tv kabel pake apa?!", jawab Peri Kakuzu tepat.

(Ehemm… guys! Kalian peri kan??!! Apa memang segitu perlunya ya orang nggaji kalian??!!), author ikutan nimbrung.

"Pokoknya kita perlu duit! Panggil Pangeran Itachi ke sini! Nggak peduli dia suka atau nggak dengan Tuan Putri kita yang mungkin sudah bulukan di kerubungin rumah spiderman di dalam istana" Peri Kakuzu bangkit dari sofa dengan bersemangat diikuti kedua kawan perinya. Ketiganya bertekad akan mempertemukan sang Pangeran dan sang Putri.

Di istana sendiri, salah sekali kalau ketiga peri mengira Putri Dei-Dei akan tampak bulukan dikerubungin rumah spiderman. Di tengah kamar Putri Dei-Dei yang bersih dan dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar yang ditaruh dalam vas-vas, tampak Penyihir Hidan sedang menyisir rambut pirang Putri Dei-Dei. Tampaknya dia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Wajah Putri Dei-Dei juga terlihat cerah dan tampak cantik seperti saat pertama kali sang Putri jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Continud again! Apakah ketiga peri berhasil membawa Pangeran Itachi pada Putri Dei-Dei? Apakah Pangeran Itachi akan membangunkan Putri Dei-Dei? Apa yang akan terjadi antara ketiga peri dan Penyihir Hidan bersama anteknya Zetsu?

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Silakan riviw lagih :D

Heahahahahahahaha………………:D


	6. Ciuman Sang Pangeran

OOOSH!!!! Gomen..! gag ada yg baru, cuman beberapa perbaikan typos!

My last chapter of Sleeping Beauty.... jawab ripiw dlu aaah...

**Chatryne Bhrysaisz** : Wah! Namanya kok jadi susah yakk??!! Hehe.... bagus anda tertipu. Artinya misi saya berhasil.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Iya nih para peri tak bermoral! *dikutuk 3 peri*. Yaah... Lupa yak? Sasori kan udah tewas dibantai ma dua pembantunya si Gaara ma Kankurou. Hope dis is the best ending of my sleeping beauty. Enjoy. Kasi komen yakk..:D

**Hanaruki-chibi** : Hehe... sbenernya saia juga gag rela. Tapi, inilah takdirnya hehe... :D. Uwaaah... tebagan anda. Cari tau di sini dah :D

**Pink Blue Moonlight** : Putri Tidur tuh everlasting! Gag pernah terasa klasik kok :D Hush! Jangan keras-keras kalo ngatain Tobi. Kalo denger bisa dikutuk lho..

OKE!

Dis is the last i promise you guys!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Tidak sulit untuk bisa membawa Pangeran Itachi ke Bulan Merah. Selama tiga puluh hari berturut-turut, ketiga peri kita yang kurang kerjaan dan gatel dan nggak bisa tahan kalau tugasnya udah berhubungan dengan yang cakep-cakep, tiap malem tanpa absent mereka bertiga bertukar shift untuk menemani Pangeran Itachi di alam mimpi (kebayang kan horornya mimpi Pangeran Itachi..). Dan dalam mimpi itu, Pangeran Itachi diberi wangsit : untuk menghentikan mimpi indah ini (kata Peri Tobi endegeng), kau harus datang ke sebuah istana di tengah hutan mawar. Di sana kau harus membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur dengan ciuman.

Pangeran Itachi langsung mikir sekali. Yah, kalo putrinya manis sih, no problemo. Tapi yang paling penting, nightmarenya bisa diakhiri setelah perjalanan ke istana itu. Berkemaslah sang pangeran, setelah meminta restu Raja Fugaku dan tentu saja bundonya, berangkatlah pangeran kita ini.

Pangeran Itachi tiba di depan hutan dan menatap hutan di hadapannya dengan takjub. Ketiga peri mengintip dari balik pepohonan dan ber'waaaah' saat memandangi Pangeran Itachi. Rambut panjangnya diikat seperti biasa. Dia memakai kaus hitam ketat seleher dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tampak pas, kakinya memakai sepatu but tentara setinggi betis dan dari semua itu, jaket hitam panjang ala the matrix.

"KEREEEEN…!!!", ketiga peri ngiler di balik pepohonan. Suara mencurigakan mereka membuat Pangeran Itachi merinding celingak-celinguk mencari-cari.

"_Su..suara itu… mimpi burukku…"_, batin Pangeran Itachi.

"Itachi-sama! Kami sudah memeriksa hutan ini. Terlalu lebat, kami tidak bisa menerobosnya", seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan kostum hitam-hitam ala tentara mendekati Pangeran Itachi dan melaporkan keadaan.

"Hmm…? Tidak bisa diterobos ya?", gumam Pangeran Itachi.

"Ya Itachi-sama. Kami sudah mencoba memotongnya dengan ini, tetapi tanaman itu dengan cepat tumbuh kembali", satu lagi dengan rambut pirang jigrak dan kostum hitam-hitam ala tentara mengangkat gergaji mesinnya mendekat dari arah hutan.

"Yah. Apa boleh buat. Kalau tidak bisa dilewati dari bawah, kita lewat atas saja", kata Pangeran Itachi sambil berjalan diikuti kedua anak buahnya ke dalam MH-53 Pave Low-nya (jenis helikopter besar yang biasanya ada di film perang-perang ituu..)

"Wah. Praktis juga ya..", Peri Tobi bengong menatap helikopter itu terbang langsung menuju istana. Seakan baru sadar, Peri Kisame dan Peri Kakuzu saling tatap.

"HAH! Plan B kita blom dijalanin!!!".

Apakah plan B itu?

Plan B adalah lanjutan dari plan A (itu juga semua tau!). Plan A adalah membawa Pangeran Itachi pada waktu yang tepat ke istana, dan plan B adalah menyingkirkan Penyihir Hidan dan Zetsu dari dekat Putri Dei-Dei. Karena keasikan dengan kedatangan Pangeran Itachi, mereka jadi lupa menyiapkan mejik yang tepat untuk bisa menyingkirkan Penyihir Hidan dari Putri Dei-Dei. Kalau Zetsu sih tidak masalah. Pada waktu yang sudah ditetapkan di plan A, Zetsu diperkirakan sedang di hutan menyiram mawar-mawar dan tanaman berdurinya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Jam segini Zetsu biasanya ada di barat laut istana sedangkan mereka datang dari tenggara (pas banget kan!)

Akhirnya demi rencana besar mereka, Peri Kakuzu merelakan sesuatu miliknya dipakai untuk melancarkan plan B. Yaitu…..obat pencaharnya!!! Itu adalah harta berharganya di saat-saat 'rasa' itu menderanya (you know what..). Dengan taktik ala seorang pasukan SWAT yang sudah dipelajari Peri Kisame, Peri Kisame menyelinap ke kamar Penyihir Hidan dan menuangkan cairan obat tersebut ke dalam teko minuman Hidan.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, obat tersebut bereaksi dan pasukan Pangeran Itachi mendarat di tengah istana. Atas bantuan Peri Kisame, selama helikopter itu mendarat, kuping Penyihir Hidan langsung budeg. Dan dia bisa menikmati jam-jam tenangnya di dalam toilet.

"Aman Itachi-sama! Silakan turun", Neji si tentara turun duluan bersama parternya Naruto sambil menggenggam M-15 (senapan) di tangan mereka. Pangeran Itachi juga turun dengan membawa M-15 di tangannya, kemudian dia mulai berjalan bersama kedua anak buahnya.

"Kami pergi Shino-san! Tolong back-up kami", suara Neji terdengar dari wireless.

"Siap!", jawab seseorang di dalam helikopter. Seorang dengan rambut jigrak dan kaca mata hitam itu mengangkat ibu jarinya dan mematikan mesin sebelum menyiapkan system persenjataan di MH-53-nya tersayang. Kemudian dia memperhatikan layar komputer di hadapannya yang menunjukkan rangka istana.

Mereka menduga akan menemukan jebakan dan diserang sepasukan tentara, tetapi istana itu kosong. Seperti istana biasa di kerajaan Konoha, hanya saja tanpa ada satu-dua penjaga yang berjaga di tiap pintu atau lorong. Tempat itu benar-benar kosong.

"Serangga-2!", Neji berjengit mendengar ada yang menyebut serangga. Pangeran Itachi dan Naruto menatap parter mereka juga dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pardon, Shino-san. Serangga-2?", tanya Neji mencari penjelasan.

"Hmm… code name kalian. Aku Serangga-1", jawab suara di ujung sana datar tanpa ekspresi. Neji melirik dua partnernya.

"HEY! Jangan main-main ya Shino! Kok serangga sih??!! Kerenan rubah ekor sembilan dong! Kami rubah ekor sembilan-1! Kau pakai rubah ekor sembilan-2..",

"Kepanjangan", jawab Shino singkat, jelas, padad pada si jabrik. Naruto langsung lemas.

"Sudahlah. Serangga-1 bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Pangeran Itachi menengahi.

"Istana ini benar-benar kosong. Sensor hanya menemukan dua makhluk hidup di dalam istana. Satu sedang ada di ruang kecil di sisi barat, sedang satu lagi sepertinya sedang terbaring di sisi timur di ruangan atas istana", Shino melanjutkan.

_"Hmm…terbaring? Mungkin dia putri tidur itu. Lalu satu lagi, jangan-jangan si penyihir itu.", _pikir Pangeran Itachi.

"Baiklah. Neji, Naruto"

"Siap!"

"Aku akan ke timur. Kalian ke barat.", dan berpisahlah mereka.

Di bagian timur istana, Pangeran Itachi yang tahu istana aman hanya berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shino melalui wireless di telinganya. Makin cepat, makin baik, pikir Pangeran Itachi. Dan sampailah dia di sebuah ruangan luas. Pangeran Itachi menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ dengan kelambu putih transparan menggantung di atasnya, membuat sosok yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya tampak 'wihh!!'. Pangeran Itachi mendekat dan melihat gaun panjang berwarna merah marun dengan motif sulur bunga berwarna emas, kemudian tampak tangan terlipat yang menggenggam setangkai mawar putih, rambut pirang panjang, dan akhirnya wajah sang putri yang tertidur.

"Waah…",gumam Pangeran Itachi saat menatap wajah cantik sang putri. Rupanya dirinya cukup beruntung. Kata peri-peri aneh itu, untuk membangunkan sang tuan putri, dia yang seorang pangeran harus menciumnya. Pangeran Itachi berdehem tersenyum kecil kemudian menghembuskan nafas di telapak tangannya, memastikan bau nafasnya 'ok', tidak lupa mengeluarkan cermin di kantong belakangnya untuk memastikan giginya juga 'ok', merapikan alisnya, meratakan bedak, mengoles kembali blush on, lipgloss, eye shadow…..(emang dia mo ngapain coba), ehemm…. Intinya dia bersiap-siap memberikan ciuman mautnya yang selalu dinanti-natikan cewek-cewek se-Konoha untuk Sang Tuan Putri Dei-Dei.

"Wahai putri cantik yang sedang tertidur, aku datang. Pangeran yang sudah kau nanti-natikan, pangeran yang akan membuat hari-harimu kembali cerah, pangeran yang akan membuatmu turun dari tempat ini……… bla..bla..bla…", sejam kemudian setelah kata-kata nggak berbobot maupun nggak bermutu sudah habis dari perbendaharaan kata Pangeran Itachi (maklum, sbagai calon raja, dia harus bisa pidato panjang lebar), Pangeran Itachi pun berlutut di samping tempat tidur Putri Dei-Dei. Dia menunduk di atas wajah Putri Dei-Dei dan men…….. dapat sebuah hantaman di tubuhnya.

"Hoi! Who the hell are you? What the **** you doing here?"

"Yeah! Siapa kau?", makhluk hitam-putih berpakaian daun venus flytrap raksasa muncul di seberang ruangan dengan akar besar menggeliat di dekatnya muncul melalui jendela. Pangeran Itachi merasakan bahaya datang, dia mengeluarkan M-15nya dari balik jaket kulit hitamnya yang panjang kemudian menembaki makhluk tidak jelas yang muncul di hadapannya. Setelah gangguan dapat diatasi, dia kembali ke posisinya semula di samping tempat tidur Putri Dei-Dei,

"Oh, maaf. Ada sedikit gangguan. Pangeran yang sudah kau nanti-nantikan….. bla..bla..bla…(flash back)", satu jam berikutnya lagi, Pangeran Itachi menunduk di atas wajah Putri Dei-Dei dan men…………..dapat sebuah lemparan penggorengan Teflon.

"Siapa kau?!", tampak seorang penyihir berambut abu-abu bergaun perak berkilauan nan sexy muncul di pintu lain kamar itu. Pangeran Itachi yang merasa terganggu mengeluarkan kembali M-15nya, tetapi... **PELURUNYA HABISS!!!**

"Huh! Apa boleh buat..", Pangeran Itachi mengeluarkan pedang yang diikatkan di tubuhnya, bersiap menyerang Penyihir Hidan. Pangeran Itachi melompat, Penyihir Hidan mengarahkan tongkat di tangannya pada Pangeran Itachi….

Bzzzt………Pangeran Itachi-pun membeku di tempat. Dengan itulah Penyihir Hidan juga membekukan Neji dan Naruto saat mereka menodong Penyihir Hidan yang sedang asik di atas toilet duduknya.

"Huh! Dasar orang-orang merepotkan!", Penyihir Hidan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Putri Dei-Dei, berniat merapikan kembali kelambunya agar Putri Dei-Dei tidak digigiti nyamuk. Tetapi sungguh malang, M-15 yang dilemparkan Pangeran Itachi tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Penyihir Hidan dan membuatnya terpeleset hingga dengan sukses mendarat tepat di atas Putri Dei-Dei, tepatnya bibir Penyihir Hidan di atas bibir Putri Dei-Dei………XD

"UWAAAAH!!!", ketiga peri di luar jendela muncul, Pangeran Itachi yang tiba-tiba mencair dari kebekuannya dan Zetsu yang mendadak sadar, menatap Penyihir Hidan yang masih setengah di atas tubuh Putri Dei-Dei dengan shock.

"Uhn..",

"HAAAAH??!!", reaksi ketiga peri, Pangeran Itachi dan Zetsu kemudian saat sadar putri berambut pirang itu bergerak. Penyihir Hidan buru-buru bangun dan mundur dari tempat tidur, dia masih menatap putri di atas tempat tidur dengan panik. Putri itu sendiri, mulai duduk dan mengucek matanya sambil menggumamkan kata 'pagii'.

"Usoo!!!", kata Peri Tobi.

"A…apa yang terjadi??!! Kenapa dia bisa bangun cuma gara-gara kejatuhan Penyihir Hidan??!!" teriak Peri Kisame.

"Apaan itu? Bukannya mejikmu bilang dia cuma bisa dibangunkan dengan ciuman pangeran?" Peri Kakuzu dengan bersemangat menyembur Peri Tobi yang masih shock. Sama sekali tidak paham kenapa dia yang rangking 3 di sekolah menengah mejik bisa salah membuat mejik, padahal jelas-jelas dulu mejiknya sudah disetujui oleh BPMP (yang lupa baca lagi chap.2).

"Usoo…"gumam Peri Tobi kembali, masih tidak percaya.

"Umm….." Putri Dei-Dei membuka kelambunya dan menatap orang-orang di dalam kamarnya.

"Peri Tobi, Peri Kakuzu, Peri Kisame…… Penyihir Hidan…..", lalu mata Putri Dei-Dei berhenti pada Pangeran Itachi.

"Apakah engkau yang membangunkanku?", tanya Putri Dei-Dei pada Pangeran Itachi. Pangeran Itachi menggeleng pelan kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Penyihir Hidan yang masih menatap Putri Dei-Dei dengan shock.

"Huwaa..!! Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Bukankah kau yang mengutukku dengan tidur panjang?!", Tanya Putri Dei-Dei lebay.

"Bagaimana mungkin?", tanya Peri Tobi lemas, masih tidak percaya.

"Mejikmu mengatakan, putri akan bangun oleh orang yang mencintainya kan?!", sergah Penyihir Hidan. "Aku bisa membangunkannya karena aku mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan…(pastinya gara-gara kutukannya sendiri yang bilang putri akan dicintai semua orang kan??!!)" tambah Penyihir Hidan. Semua speechless. Pangeran Itachi duduk mendengarkan Penyihir Hidan dengan tenang, yang lain juga termasuk Neji dan Naruto yang baru datang dan Shino dari wirelessnya.

"Ta..tapi…. akuu… aku bukan yuri..", kata Putri Dei-Dei memecahkan keheningan. Penyihir Hidan berjalan mendekati Putri Dei-Dei di tempat tidurnya kemudian melepaskan jubah sexynya.

"Aku juga bukan", kata Penyihir Hidan kemudian.

"HIDAN-PYOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", ketiga peri berteriak histeris menatap makhluk dengan kulit putih pucat dan senyuman misterius di hadapan mereka. Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah Penyihir Hidan si Pangeran Kegelapan (ngaco) yang paling populer saat di sekolah menengah mejik dulu, yang punya FG seluruh penyihir dan peri di Bulan Merah dan sekitarnya. Putri Dei-Dei langsung menatapnya takjub. Makhluk di hadapannya ini ternyata seorang pria yang luar bisaa tampaaan…(maaf para pembenci Hidan).

"Yaah… gara-gara orang-orang seperti mereka ini aku harus menyamar menjadi penyihir perempuan", kata Penyihir Hidan menunjuk ketiga peri yang ngiler+mimisan mantengin bodi sexy-nya Penyihir Hidan, "trus, dia eh mereka cuma patuh dengan perempuan", lanjutnya menunjuk Zetsu yang tampaknya sudah koma.

"Jadi.. bagaimana putri? Aku mencintaimu, kurasa itu cukup"

"Heh…. Tentu saja!", jawab Putri Dei-Dei semangat.

Dan berakhirlah kutukan putri tidur pada Putri Dei-Dei. Seluruh rakyat Bulan Merah terbangun lagi dan tumbuhan yang mengelilingi istana perlahan menyusut. Putri Dei-Dei dan Penyihir Hidan akhirnya hidup hepeli ever after.

**:TAMAT :**

* * *

Ending macam apa itu??!!

Hahaha….:D Chapter ini rasanya militer banget ya?! Hehe....

Osh! Saiya tunggu kesan dan pesannya.

Arigatou gozaimashita sudah ngikutin sampe akhir, juga bwat yang slalu mendukung dengan riviw ataupun yang hanya membaca. Doumo!!


End file.
